The Same, Yet Different
by TheMostInsaneAuthorEver
Summary: Jason Cole Belmont is a mortal, living in a universe where gods and goddesses never existed. But a run-in with a familiar and peculiar person could send him to the edge of insanity and back when he's brought to the world of the gods. Might be some Percabeth stuff, that has yet to be decided. All constructive criticism is welcome and loved. Rated T cuz paranoid. Me no own PJO.
1. I Read A Book

Hello, my name is Jason Belmont. Yes, yes. I know, "Do you mean the Belmont from the Castlevania games?" Of course not, that's just a co-incidence. In any case, I am a demi-god. They are *le gasp* human-god hybrids. At least, that's what I am now. Before, I lived in a world completely devoid of monsters, gods, etc. I was just walking down the street when some chick slammed into me full force, knocking us both down and causing me to hit my head on the sidewalk.

Once my vision had cleared (I hit my head on the concrete pretty hard), I looked at the girl who ran into me and was pretty surprised, she looked like a female version of me of me if I was 18. The only exceptions were her eyes and her lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were gray, like smoky quartz and her unbroken skin looked like a freshly baked loaf of bread. I, however, had dark blue-green eyes and scars across my pale skin, most present on my arms and my hands. My clone's hair was dark blonde, changing from golden to brown, to black, to blonde again, not unlike myself.

She even wore the same angry expression, scowling and furrowing her brow. "What the hell, kid?" She yelled at me, "Do you always run into people who-" she stopped, apparently noticing that we look almost identical. "Ow," I said, clutching my head in a futile attempt to stop the headache courtesy of the sidewalk. "Can you please stop yelling? You're not doing either of us any favors." I said, my tone may or may not have been that of a whiny 5-year-old.

"Wh- who are you? And why do you look like one of my brothers? Where am I?" She said, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Jason Belmont, I have no idea why I look like you, and you're in New York. Now if you don't mind I'll be on my way." I said, getting up. "Here, let me help you up," I said, offering my hand. She took it gratefully and I pulled her up.

"So, what's YOUR name?" I asked, a little irritated I would be taking Tylenol for the rest of the day. "And why should I tell you, right after you ran into me and used a rude tone of voice like that? The girl spoke every word in a tone that kinda ticked me off. Okay, REALLY ticked me off. "First of all, you should tell me your name because I told you mine. Second, YOU ran into ME! Last but certainly not least, I'm sorry for being rude. What's your name?" I said, the last bit apologetically.

The girl huffed, then cursed under her breath in a language I didn't understand "Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you. I swear if you weren't so much like my boyfriend..." "Wait, your name is Annabeth Chase?" I said, trying (and failing) to hide my shocked and to be honest, skeptical expression. "Yeah, does it mean something to you?" She said carefully, probably trying to prevent another fight. "Mean something to me? That name means something to quite a few people." I said. "Let me show you what I mean."

I started to turn around and re-trace my steps, planning to get away once the opportunity presented itself. This was all too confusing and to be frank, creepy. But Annabeth grabbed my shoulder with an iron grip and said in a voice that sent a chill down my back, "Oh, no you don't. Tell. Me. Now." "Uhh... I don't how to say this, but you're a fictional character." I said, slowly prying her fingers off of my shoulder. "Any more questions?"

"Any more questions!?" She screamed, "What in Hades do you mean I'm a fictional character!?" "Hey, not so loud. Do you WANT to attract attention?" I said, looking into her eyes with that look that's somewhere in-between annoyed and pleading. That calmed her down a bit "Alright, fine. It's just that being told you don't exist is kind of panic-inducing." "Yeah, putting that lightly is kind of impossible." I laughed. Just 30 seconds ago we were ready to bash each other's brains into the sidewalk, but now we were joking around like best buddies. She smirked, but her smile melted once she remembered the situation at hand.

"So, what's this about me being a work of fiction?" She asked with a calm enough expression, but her eyes were a hurricane of worry and panic. "Hold on, just to make sure this isn't some stupid trick, what was the name of your boyfriend's first crush?" "Umm.." She said as her eyes grew deep and thoughtful. She smiled and said with absolute certainty "Me." "That's correct, I guess you really are Annabeth. " I said with a chuckle "As for your question on being fictional, your guess is as good as mine." She sighed with mild exasperation. "Alright, am I in a book or a video game or something? I'd like to know that much at the very least."

"12 books, 2 short stories, and a couple crappy movies," I said, gesturing for her to follow me as I walked to the bookstore. "Crappy? What made the movies crappy?" "Too much to explain, we're almost-" I said. "Watch it!" Annabeth shouted while pointing in front of me, where a man with an insane gleam in his eye as charging me with a knife. I sidestepped his first thrust and tried to grab the knife from his hand. That was a REALLY dumb move, as the man stabbed again and the knife went through my hand and crimson blood dripped down my palm.Seeing my own blood ignited my "fight instinct" as I grabbed the handle of the knife with my impaled hand and ripped it from my attacker's grip. I then pushed him onto the sidewalk and slammed his face into the concrete until he fell unconscious, at which point I'd calmed down and noticed the sharp piece of metal impaled through my hand.

I almost pulled it out but then I remembered that you shouldn't pull out a knife or anything else that went through your body, otherwise you could cut a blood vessel and make the bleeding even worse. "Whoa, that's not a pretty sight. I think I have some bandages in my pack." Annabeth said, noticing the DAGGER THAT WENT THROUGH MY FREAKING HAND. Once we made sure I wasn't going to die of blood loss, Annabeth looked at the unconscious man who had attacked me. "We need to bind him and call the police. You got a phone?" She asked, "Yeah, sure. How are we going to bind him?" I said, fishing through my backpack for my cell phone. "Bandages, I guess. They're stretchy and strong enough that he couldn't possibly get out if we bound him tightly enough."

Annabeth said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Alright, bind his hands and feet, then put him in that alley. I'll call the police." I said, pointing to a nearby alley.

Once all that was said and done, we made our way to the bookstore. Once we got there I looked through the Fantasy section until I found what I was looking for. A small paperback book titled "The Lightning Thief". When Annabeth saw the book, her eyes softened for a millisecond, then became cold and calculating. "This shouldn't be possible." She said, her eyes hands shaking as she held the book. "And yet, you're holding a recording of your first quest in your hands," I said bluntly, twirling my silver and gold bracelet around my finger. She threw the book with a yell, and it hit a wall.

But instead of falling to the floor, the book stuck there. It was like someone had taped the book to the wall and left it there. What was really odd is that none of the other people seemed to notice, they just stood there browsing through sci-fi books like spider-books were an everyday occurrence. I went to retrieve the FANTASY NOVEL FROM THE SCI-FI SECTION, but as soon as I touched it, my hand stuck to the book like I'd been taped to the book too. "Hey, Annabeth! If you're done throwing books around like a child, I could really use your help!" I said, perhaps going a bit too far, but I was starting to freak out a little.

"You remind me so much of Percy, you know that? She said, walking over to me with a smile on her face. "That so? Well, that's awesome. Let's talk more about that once we get me unstuck." I said, motioning for her to hurry with my other hand. "Alright Se- I mean Jason, let's get you out of this mess." She grabbed a hold of my arm and we both pulled for all we're worth, but it was futile. "Let's try a different approach." She said, her mind going a million miles an hour. But when she tried to let go of my arm, her fingers wouldn't let go. "I guess you're a bit attached to me, huh?" I said with a stupid grin on my face. "I would headbutt you if I could, but I would just end up getting even more stuck." Annabeth said, glaring at me like I was a non-Tyson Cyclopes. "But aren't two heads better than one?" I said, winking at her. "That's it, you deserve this." She said, and then bashed her head into mine. "Ow!" She said, not realizing that my forehead is stronger than stone. "This would be almost romantic if we weren't arguing." I said, then I made my entry for dumbest decision of the millennium. I kissed Annabeth on the lips. Just as I was processing how screwed I was once we got unstuck, the book in my hands started to glow. Once the book was glowing bright enough that the cashier at the front of the store shielded his eyes, I passed out.


	2. I Kill A Demon With A Stick

I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow. " "Percy!" a woman shouted. "I'm okay... . " 'Wait, where am I?' I mentally asked myself. The last thing I remember is kissing Annabeth like a complete idiot and then passing out. I looked at my surroundings, I was in a car stuck in a ditch on the side of the road. It was raining and thundering horribly, it looked like it might even flood. There was a kid crumpled in the back seat next to me and a woman at the wheel who appeared to be in her late 30's to early 40's. I looked over at the kid and saw that he was passed out and bleeding, shards of glass embedded in his arms, hands, and face. He was groaning "Food," in his sleep, and I realized where I was. "No no no no no, this cannot be happening," I muttered under my breath.

The woman who was my 'mother' slammed against the driver's door, but it refused to budge. "Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?" "What? I'm just supposed to leave you?" I exclaimed in a tone that was very appropriate for the situation, not so much to my mother. "That's not happening," I said as I kicked my door's window out and grabbed Grover. I then ran over to the driver's side where I set Grover down and found a branch that looked big enough to break the glass. "Shield yourself," I said as I hefted the branch. "What? No! Run, I'll find my own way out!" Percy's mother begged. "Again, that's not happening. Now shield yourself, please!" I yelled over the rain and the roars of the minotaur that was slowly lumbering its way over to us.

'Mom' eventually gave in and covered up as best she could with a seat cushion that had gotten loose. "Ready?" I said as I swung the branch with all my twelve-year-old might. The window easily shattered, and the seat cushion resembled swiss cheese. I was really glad that mom had listened to me, or else that would be a real human death on my conscience, and I don't think I could live with that. "Take Grover and run! I'll take care of ground beef over there!" I said once we'd gotten Sally out of the car, pointing at the minotaur with my thumb. The woman who was at the moment my biological mother smiled and said, "Now I know for sure your father would be proud of you." I blushed and gave Grover to Sally. "Now go! I don't think our friend over there will like his dinner guests running off." I said as I flicked my thumb at said monster again. Once I was sure that I was alone with the monster I hefted my branch like a spear and ran towards my enemy.

The enormous beast swung its meaty fists at me, but I rolled under and thrust my branch at the back of the minotaur's thigh. The wound was deep and bloody, but I didn't stop to admire my handiwork since the Minotaur was getting ready to charge at me. I rolled to the side and got myself prepared for another charge, leveling my spear and lowering my body to the ground, ready to roll or duck if need be. The monster charged at me, its arms reaching out to catch me if I tried to roll again. 'Well, that's one idea down the drain," I thought as the charging man-bull grew closer and closer. Once the Minotaur was maybe one and a half yards away, I jumped straight up, higher than should've been possible. As I descended on the beast I lowered my weapon straight down, and it plunged straight into the Minotaur's back. Its body went limp and dissolved into dust, leaving two stark-white horns banded in black at my feet. I smirked as I picked up the spoils of war and went back to where Grover and Mom had disappeared. "Mom! MOM! Where are you!?" I shouted as I wandered through the forest. "Shh! Do you WANT to attract attention?" I shivered as I remembered that's what I said to Annabeth. "Where are you?" I whisper-shouted. "Over here, to your left!" My mother whisper-shouted back.

I found them hiding in a small cave that sheltered them from the rain. "How are you and Grover? I asked, glancing at the satyr. "We're fine. Pasiphaë's son?" I grinned wickedly and pulled out the two horns. "I sent him back home." 'This time without you,' I thought sadly, thinking of the way this encounter was originally supposed to go, then smiled as I remembered that I'd changed fate. "Y-you killed him?" She asked with so much shock I turned beet-red and mumbled "Yeah," Then I shook myself out of my embarrassment. "That's not important, though. What really matters is that we get ourselves to... someplace safe," I said, I had almost said get ourselves to camp but caught myself at the last moment.

"Now let's go, I don't know if there are any more of those things." I was absolutely exhausted, my adrenaline rush gone. But, I slung Grover across my shoulder nonetheless. As I lumbered towards Camp Half-Blood, Mom told me about my father, about the world of gods, everything. All of it I already knew, all of it I had read about. Though, I had to feign surprise as to not mess with the timeline too much. I didn't want Sally to wonder how I'd already found out about this. That would be... messy. Once I had gotten past the border my mother stopped and said "Percy, I can't go any farther. The camp won't let anyone but demigods inside the borders." I nodded in understanding, saying "That's alright, go back to Montauk for the time being. I'll get someone to help as soon as I can." My Mom smiled at me and said in a voice that was far beyond amazed, "I am so, so proud of you. Don't you EVER forget that." And she started the walk back to the cabin we'd been staying in.

I stumbled down Half-Blood Hill, sort of in a daze from what I'd just done. I looked up, surveying the camp. And saw the big house, with its lights on. Just like last time. I set Grover down and snapped my fingers, willing the rainwater to obey me. I encased myself and Grover in the sphere of water and I grasped Grover's hand, which gave him a millimeter of air that kept him from drowning. I then levitated the bubble, along with us, nearer to the big house, but still out of sight. I wanted the other campers to find out about my/Percy's/our parentage at their own pace. I was borderline crawling by the time I reached the big house, so stooped with exhaustion that I was surprised I was still conscious.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of Chiron and Annabeth, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be. Her speech and body language said 'I have no idea what's going on,' but her eyes told a different story. "Silence, Annabeth, " the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside. "


	3. The Apple Juice Of Doom

I hated sleeping as a demigod, my twisted mind and this twisted world didn't mix too well. It was like the reaction between baking soda and vinegar a thousand-fold. I saw glimpses and pieces of the future, things in the past that related to problems in the present, and just outright weird dreams. All the while I heard someone chuckling in the background, like a knife on granite. But I couldn't remember who, I have an awful memory, absolutely horrid. Anyways, I woke up twice, just like the original Percy had, actually. Annabeth even said the same stuff, "What will happen on the winter solstice?" 'Okay,' I thought, 'Maybe Annabeth didn't come back with me, maybe she won't realize I'm not supposed to be here.' "What?" I said, trying to keep things as similar as I could. She looked around as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" "I'm sorry, I said. "I don't..." Then somebody knocked on the door, and Annabeth quickly filled my mouth will pudding. The next time I woke up, she was gone. A husky blond dude, like a surfer, (who I assumed was Argus, my eyesight was too blurry to be sure) stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. Then I passed out again. When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it. "Careful," A vaguely familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a small box, about the size of a shoebox. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops, and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. 'Why is he carrying that shoebox?' I asked myself. Percy/my/our mother was just fine, I had sent her back to Montauk, she should be just fine. "What's in the shoebox?" "Umm..." He said, fidgeting in place. "Grover... What is in the shoebox?" I said, dread and anger seeping into my mind. "Just... Try not to overreact." He said, handing me the shoebox then looking away. I opened the box and Long Island almost exploded from my anger, I didn't scream or anything, but no scream could articulate the anger I was feeling at the moment. In the box were my two minotaur horns (taken out of my pockets so I wouldn't accidentally stab myself in my sleep, I guess), but what really got me riled up was the picture. It was a cabin, I suppose the one Percy and his mother were sleeping in at the time, but it was all messed up. Tables were upended, chairs were lying on the floor, and the two mattresses were shredded to pieces. The only thing that wasn't in pieces and/lying on the floor was Percy's mom, in fact, there was no trace of her at all. It was like she'd disappeared. I was well beyond angry, I had tried to change fate, but fate had other plans. I gripped the chair, shivering. But not from cold, but from rage. There are two things that I hate with a passion. My efforts being meaningless, and something else. But, we'll get into that later. Anyway, my efforts to save Percy's mother were pointless. She was probably trapped by Hades right now, but I knew I couldn't go, not yet. If I suddenly revealed that Hades had kidnapped our mom, that might raise some questions I wasn't ready to answer right now, or ever. I could feel the wind growing ever so slightly stronger, responding to my anger. I forced myself to calm down, remembering that I could still save her and revealing my parentage so soon would not help me in the long run. "I'm a terrible satyr," he moaned. "Couldn't even get you two to safety." "Hey, it's alright Grover. It's my fault, I should have found a better way to help my mom." I said, in a futile attempt to comfort him. By this time I'd regained enough of my strength to drink from the glass of 'apple juice'. It tasted like honey mixed with apple juice and a bit of butterscotch. The flavor was odd but pretty good. I was expecting cookies like Percy had gotten or maybe something from back I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, it tasted nothing like anything I was familiar with. "Was it good?" Grover asked. I nodded. "What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty. He sounded so distraught over everything. "Sorry, " I said. "I should've let you taste." The only reason I had even said that was to see his expression. It was so worth it. His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... Wondered." "Apple juice mixed with honey and a little butterscotch." He sighed. "And how do you feel?" "Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards. " "That's good, " he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff" "How come?" I asked. "You might get sick, a lot of sugar in this stuff." He lied. I was surprised, if I hadn't already known what it was, I might have fallen for that. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting." He said, already running ahead. "Finally, we're at the end." He muttered to himself, but I heard him anyways. "Oh, not for a while. Not for a very long while." I said, remembering some of the minor events to come.


	4. Author's note and apology

I'm sorry if this story isn't satisfying to you guys if anyone's even reading this. I'm really new at writing, so I won't be making any masterpieces quite yet.

Love, The Author


End file.
